Dying Hope
by The Obsidian Angel
Summary: The Atrox has prevailed,vanquishing all of the daughters but one. Captured,will Serena escape,let alone bring the world around to its former state? Will her relationship with Stanton flourish or sink just as the dying hope that falters a bit more each day
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note: Enter at your own risk. I like to write dark stories and if you are offended by pain coming to any of your favorite characters (especially the daughters), you should turn back now. This story is rated PG 13 now but may be rated R in later chapters. Thank you!**

The last remaining daughter shrieked in agony as the impact of power sent her flying into a nearby building, jagged brick slicing into her skin. Groaning in pain, but determined not to show tears, once again she rose to her feet. Losing her balance, she fell back against the building, brick thorns clawing at her arms. She took a moment to look to the heavens, expecting a glow of eternal, white light, but nocomfort was there. No ivory accomplice to shield her in her time of need. It was one of the three nights when her courage fled her and her enemies stood strong. She continued to stare as ominous clouds ruled over tar black skies and shards of stinging rain scathed her already blood stained face.

"You'd do well to surrender, Goddess". She looked up to see Tymmie walking towards her, a merciless snarl enveloping his features. "Do you want to end up like your sisters?"

She gave a pained gasp, unable to transfix her attentions to the three fallen daughters spread out over the blood soaked concrete, their moon charms smashed to bits. Catty had been the first to go, incapable of defeating such a high concentration of the Atrox's energy. Divided they fell, beginning with Vanessa and finally ending with Jimena who had probably fought the hardest. Now there was only one daughter left. One sole vigilante, soon to perish if not to serve a darker fate. Trembling, Serena pushed herself from the building, wincing as the brick pulled from her skin, producing fresh, new cuts. Sure that she was too weak to fight them in mind to mind combat, she commenced to her only available option.

"Alma mater dirige nos". She clasped her hands together and began a chant to her mother for protection, despite the building chaos of snickers and chuckles arising in her audience. The only comfort she received, however, was an imminent crackle, much too advanced for her initiate opponents and then a quick lash of energy that whipped through the atmosphere and nearly knocked her off of her feet. Stunned, she straightened her stance, hesitant to make a move.

The mass of Followers all smirked at her malevolently, expecting her to retaliate. She cocked an eyebrow with the little energy that remained in her person. Where had they all come from?

"We're waiting".

"Try it, Goddess"

"Aut vincere aut mori dirige nos"

_Conquer or die._

Serena struggled to step forward, but only collapsed to her knees, too fatigued to go on. Soaked, red tresses hung over her eyes, crimson curtains of death.

_It's over_, she thought to herself, a small, yet strangely insane giggle escaping her lips. _Exit right. Stage left._

"Good girl". She stared as Tymmie bent down beside her to remove the drenched hair from her face and with his touch, her eyes burned with an emerald flame. If she couldn't destroy their army and avenge her lifeless sisters, the least she could do was take _one_ of them out. After all, she was going to die anyway. Taking a black pocket knife from her jeans, as discreetly as she could manage, she bowed her head a little, a false indication that she had given up. Then, taking it firmly in hand, she jammed the blade into his back. She looked up to see a confused look in his eyes and finally an agonizing pain.

"Shit!" He roared streaming out an equally offensive string of curse words. Then, as if summoned, they all gathered around her, murder in their eyes. She cursed to herself as a rejuvenated Tymmie made his way back through the crowd. How could she ever forget that they were immortal? Gradually they all hovered down on her, and determined not to scream, she let them. For there was not much else she could do.

"Wait!" A voice traveled through the crowd.

_Stanton?_ She thought, sure that he had come to rescue her, but apparently she was wrong. Another boy raced through the crowd, dark hair bouncing behind him. She hadn't seen Stanton during the entire day and it had finally occurred to her that they had plotted behind his back. After all, he wouldn't abandon her. Would he? Suddenly a glint of recognition formed in her eyes.

"Ethan!" She spat out the cursed name of the boy who had attempted to seduce the former daughter, Tianna, months before. Well, he wasn't a boy exactly. Ethan had actually been the force that the daughters had been fighting all along.Ethan was theAtrox.

Regaining some of her strength, she stood to face him without hesistation

"Hold her", he whispered, a hiss as ancient as the cobra's. He smiled a smile to vanquish even the darkest evil and to charm Lucifer himself.

Serena moaned a little as several bolts of energy sent her staggering back. She watched as the moon charm slipped from her neck and hit the ground, fragments of silver shards shattering at her feet. She gawked in horror as they marred into the muddy, blood infested ground. Then like a door slamming on the light of opportunity, her soul caved in, leaving no hope or joy to shine upon. The last angel had fallen, opening a gateway to an era in which existed only night and darkness stalked and preyed upon the living world.


	2. Chapter Two

Serena awoke to the vexing sound of moans, low and agonizing, no doubt ripping from the throat of some tortured soul. Her eyes widened when she caught some familiarity in the tone. Soft, worrisome, and distressed. _Vanessa._

"Vanessa?" She cried out, praying for an answer. She stared out into a deep void of darkness. She was unaware of how far it stretched in any direction. She wasn't even sure if there was a ground, for her feet were bonded by what seemed to be chains above the foundation. She struggled to move her arms, but they were clamped in place by some metal device. "Vanessa?" She begged once again, this time more desperate. Using her energy to the best of her ability, she tried to extend her mind out to anyone in her midst, only to have it snap back at her like a bolt of electricity.

Nefandus, she thought to herself. Her powers were no doubt weaker in Nefandus and since her moon charm had been destroyed, a great sum of her power had been lost.

"Serena?" The voice called out to her.

"Vanessa" She responded, unable to keep a relieved smile from crossing her features. "You're alive".

"Where are the others?" Vanessa inquired and crushed by the hopeful sincerity in her voice, Serena could not answer.

"Don't tell me", the blonde finally whispered when she noticed the lack of response. They sat there in painful silence for a timeless moment before Serena spoke again.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know", Vanessa mumbled. Was she crying?

"Don't worry", Serena consoled her. "Are you tied down?"

A long pause. "I think so… yes"

"Can you use your powers?"

"I", her voice broke. "I can't. I'm too nervous".

"Vanessa", Serena pleaded, struggling for words. Vanessa was their only hope. She couldn't back down now. There was no time to concentrate on the past, but only to change the future. Like a lion's prey, they could never look back, but keep racing through the vast terrain of loss and despair. Hopefully beyond their obstacles flamed a blaze of hope. "Our sisters are gone, but they wouldn't want us to give up without a fight". She hesistated before going on. "I know Catty wouldn't". She heard a deep breath from the other side of the room and finally a sigh.

"I'll try".

Serena gave a half smile to no one in particular, her eyes beaming. Seconds went by and she could only hope that Vanessa was making progress. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes seemed to turn to hours and just when Serena suspected that her sister had given up if not worse, she felt a light brush beside her. Flinching a little, a hand took her gently by the shoulder.

"Relax! It's only me".

"You did it!" Serena exclaimed. "Can you untie me?"

"I would have to be able to see you first" Vanessa muttered concerned. "Hold on". Spreading her molecules apart, she took Serena by the arm and gradually they both became invisible. Finally, Serena was able to slip out of her chains, one limb at a time. After what seemed to be another hour, they were both finally free.

"Well", Serena asked, rubbing at her bruised wrists. "What now?"

Vanessa started to respond when a familiar voice startled them both.

"Why don't you let me decide?"

"Karyl", Vanessa muttered, loathing in her voice. Light immediately flooded throughout the room. It wasn't much brighter than its former darkness, but at least they could make out each other. Vanessa's hair had been tussled and seemed to be uneven in some places. Various mars and bruises blemished her normally smooth skin and her rippled jeans and halter top were completely destroyed. Serena couldn't say much better for herself as she stared down at her clothes. Her jean jacket had been bloodied to a point beyond recognition and her skirt was now ripped, her satin underwear visible. She had lost both her boots somewhere between the battle. In seeing her surroundings, she realized that they stood in a small, square room, chains and shackles covering the walls. It was hot and damp. They were no doubt in some type of basement or dungeon. She turned to face Karyl who was smirking evilly at them both.

"Not looking so hot, are you?" He asked with a chuckle. They both prepared for an attack, but were tossed against the black, stone wall without so much as a thought.

"Don't test me, Goddess", he chided as the daughters crumpled to the ground. "Don't you get it yet? The Atrox has triumphed. There is no hope for you".

"How?" Serena groaned. How was it possible that a force that they had defeated so many times had now triumphed? How was it possible that they'd achieved so much power? And how was it possible that they had done it all behind their Prince's back?

"You needn't know"

"Where are Catty and Jimena?" Vanessa demanded.

Karyl chuckled a little. "Your pathetic friends are gone and you would be too had not-" Karyl was unable to finish, for at this Vanessa came rushing at him in a rash act, ready to avenge her sisters in any way that she could manage. Unfortunately before she could even reach the emissary of darkness, she was thrown from the ground. Serena gaped in panic as her back made a sickening crunch as it impacted with the solid stone wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Vanessa", she called to her, but the daughter made no attempt to respond. She was laying on the ground now, her person twisted into a rather odd angle. She heard Karyl's laughter behind her and turned to meet him, her eyes burning with hot tears of anger. He took a step towards her and she couldn't help, but to shrink back a little.

"Poor Goddess". When he finally reached her, he knelt down beside her to cup her chin in his hands. She struggled, effortlessly, to relieve herself of him, but he just closed in tighter on her. When she had finally managed to smack him, he winced a little before taking her arms and holding them behind her back.

"Are you resisting me?"

She didn't answer; too busy trying to bite him now.

"Answer me", he threatened, twisting her arms now. She moaned a little, but continued to fight him to the best of her ability. That was until she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Usually, with her experience, she would be able to defy what she saw there, but with her sisters defeated and his aura more powerful, she could only stare as he drowned her in the eternal abyss that was the eyes of a Follower.

"Don't", she whispered as she felt herself becoming more and more distant. Even her voice was now remote as if heard from a far off island or a dream that gradually faded away to reveal reality. And has he ran his fingers through her hair, she could feel herself slipping into darkness. Giving up, she let her body fall limp in his arms, a single tear falling from her emerald, green eyes.

"Karyl". A young man's voice brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes, unable to attain enough energy to turn around. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"The Arox has given me permission to do what I please with them and that's what I intend to do-"

"Well", the voice trembled a little, obviously unable to hold back its building rage. "Unfortunately, I already have claim to them".

Karyl cocked an eyebrow.

"Both of them".

"I-"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

"But-"

"Are you challenging me?" The man dared him. When he didn't answer, he continued. "If I ever catch you around either of them again without having specifically being ordered to do so, I will personally ring your neck myself. Is that understood?"

Karyl hesitated a while before nodding. "Yes, sir".

Serena groaned a little as he let her fall to the ground. She listened as his footsteps slowly grew distant, and finally he had left the room. Then looking up she could make out her savior standing over her, blonde wisps hanging over his tired face. His eyes were filled with so much pain and compassion that she was sure that they would both cry. Taking her in his arms and holding the unconscious Vanessa, they both were pulled into a world of shadow in which she could finally relax as a blanket of dreams sailed over the nightmare that was reality.


	3. Chapter Three

A gasping Serena shot straight up from her covers and the moment that she had stopped, she knew that she had made an agonizing mistake. Tremors of pain echoed through her skull until she was almost certain that the vibration would tear flesh and bone apart. Hot tears rimmed her olive green eyes, but were no condolence to her pounding head which she was sure would explode in matter of seconds. She continued to cradle her head, the pain becoming so intense that her vision was blinded. Lying helplessly in a ball, she waited to die an excruciating death, wondering who could've done this to her. "I'm sorry", she whispered to her fallen sisters and the world in general. She smiled at the thought of Jimena, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before they would meet again. "In Caeli", she whispered softly. _In heaven._

"I'm afraid not". She almost flinched as a hand took her by gently by the shoulder. The clouds of darkness over her eyes, parted for a few seconds and behind blonde curtains, she could make out sincere sapphire eyes. Then as if releasing a rushing river or a raging volcano, her emotions began to spill out all at once. He took her into his arms and, wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to sob into his chest. She didn't care about how silly it looked or how much damage it did to her throbbing head. She felt safe now. He bent down to kiss a tear- stained cheek and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. "It's okay now", his whispered a soothing breeze on a moonless night. "I'm here". They sat cradled in each others arms until the steady motion of him rocking her back and forth, silenced her cries and they just sat thoughtless, but as one. Speechless but inseparable.

"Serena?" A perplexed Vanessa stumbled into the room, barely able to hold her balance. Her eyes were on Serena, but deep-set and gaunt, Serena felt as if she were staring right through her. Reluctantly, she let Stanton go and he rose to assist the wayward Vanessa. Serena's eyebrows furrowed when she realized that her sight had been regained and the throbbing pain in her forehead had dimmed a little. She stared as Stanton caught Vanessa by the waist before she stumbled into a nearby cabinet. Was it possible that Vanessa has awoken to the same mind- numbing pain? Now able to think and interpret better, she took in the room around her. The walls were all painted a deep black and various surreal paintings lined them, some of which she had seen before. And then there were those that she had never witnessed, let alone imagined in her life. Shadows dancing upon a dark canvas. Another held thousands of beings bowing to a darker God, namely Hades the God of the Underworld. Furniture was very few in this room aside from the King- sized bed that she now rested in and the few cabinets and chairs, anything but neatly scattered through out the room. No doubt they were in Stanton's lair, a place he had never took her for the fear that she would be put in some sort of danger. "I thought royalty was supposed to live in castles", she muttered more to herself than anything. Stanton replied nevertheless.

"Castles are for medieval times and fairytale princes", he explained as he steadied Vanessa into a nearby armchair. "This is the reality of the Atrox".

Serena started to speak, but was interrupted by a low moan from Vanessa who was now grasping her head as if it would float away if she didn't. "What happened?" She groaned, close to tears. "I've got a splitting headache".

"So did I", Serena added before turning to Stanton, anxious for an answer. He nodded in response.

"I've been meaning to get to that. Remember how your friend Morgan was after she lost her soul to the Atrox?"

Serena nodded. Vanessa, however, stiffened a little and gave an uneasy look at Stanton before nodding for him to go on. She no doubt still held him accountable for the death of her friend as she knew her.

"Well", he continued before giving a half smile to Vanessa. "Can you imagine what it takes to gain that hope back? You were both almost damaged beyond repair when I found you". He stopped for a while, his fists shaking in rage, no doubt frustrated with Karyl.

They exchanged nervous glances, still not endowed with the full knowledge of just how close they had come to death. Or worse. They may have followed the path of a follower. Cold. Dark. Lonely. Almost nonexistent. Serena doubted that she could ever walk such a path and was sure that she would take a knife to her heart before she ever considered such a lifestyle.

"Any normal human would have let the darkness prevail, but you knew at what cost, and all the while you were sleeping, your soul fought an endless battle against the looming power of the Atrox. It took a lot out of you".

Serena sighed in relief. She thought for sure that she was going to die. She could tell that Vanessa had felt the same from the distant, almost mad, look in her eyes. Serena started to stand from the bed, but to her surprise, she stumbled to her knees, similar to Vanessa's awkward steps. She cursed and let Stanton lift her gently back onto the bed. "You're body isn't done healing yet". He put a finger to her lips before she could protest and smiled down on her. "Relax".

She nodded and fell back onto the covers, her arms raised over head. The material smelled of light- scented cologne that she had bought for him last Christmas. He claimed that he never wore it, but obviously that had been a white lie. What was meant to be a soft smile came out as a small grimace. She sighed a little, restless from just lying around. "Well, if you won't let me walk around, at least tell me what's happened".

Vanessa nodded from the opposite wall. Her head was bowed now, making it impossible to make out her eyes. Her voice was soft and wiry, her hair in disarray over her head, making her appearance seem older than it should have been. Serena's eyes clouded with felt pain. After hanging out with Jimena for the past years as well as being a daughter she had learned how to master her emotions so that they didn't get the best of her. Vanessa, however, was less tolerable than all of her sisters and mirrored death itself.

Stanton gave a heavy sigh and put his head in his hands. "I'm not really sure how myself".

"You couldn't stop it?" Serena asked.

"I would have been destroyed, regardless of my title. And I couldn't risk leaving you to fend for yourself. Not here", he whispered.

"Are you saying that it's indestructible?" Serena asked, now fully concerned. "How is that possible?"

Stanton hesitated for a long while before continuing. "The Atrox is using Selene's power".

Vanessa's head shot up at this. "But that would mean…"

"That one of the daughters would have to betray her", Serena finished for her. "But that's impossible. We all fought the Atrox together. Some of us…" She trailed off at the recollection of Jimena and Catty. She looked up and almost flinched at the stare that she was receiving from Vanessa. Cold and calculating. Almost cruel. Was she accusing her? Serena dove into her mind, only to stagger back from a mix of unchained events, overlapping each other at the speed of light. Emotion after emotion crossed and collided, creating an internal chaos. Serena gasped in sympathy. Her blue eyes mellowing out, Vanessa sighed again and laid her head back against the chair.

"How can we stop it?"

Stanton raised his blue eyes to hers, his expression pained. "The only answer right now is another group of daughters to be summoned before it's too late".

"But that couldn't happen unless the former group has passed", Serena argued.

"Exactly", Stanton spoke frailly, almost a whisper. "In order to save the world as you know it, you'll have to sacrifice yourself, just as your sisters did".


	4. Chapter Four

Serena lay awake in the King- sized bed, the covers pulled up over her neck. She wasn't sure as to whether it was the temperature or just her body's lack of energy. She groaned as she ran her fingers over the silky material. It wasn't as if she hadn't _tried_ to go to sleep. After all, a fabricated dreamland would be her only comfort next to the harsh reality that she had encountered that day. She pulled at the green T- shirt that Stanton had given her to sleep in, smiling at the memory.

"It matches your eyes", he had whispered lovingly into her ear and given it to her before he left her to rest.

Ball after ball. Fist after fist. Her anxiety grew with each sharp tug, until finally she slowly eased up from her place on the mattress and focused her attention to the foot of the bed where Vanessa was sleeping. Hoping that Vanessa was just as restless as she felt, she wrenched at the daughter's sheets, but Vanessa made no movement. Disappointment loomed over Serena's eyes. She had wanted to discuss the sacrifice that they had both discovered earlier. How would they do it and when? She trembled a bit, regardless of the cold or her lack of energy. Her choice would mean that she was to abandon Stanton. Would he let her? She shook off the inquiry. Of course, he would. He would do anything for her. Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, she flung the sheets from the sleeping Vanessa.

"Vanessa", she started, impatiently. "I'm sorry but-"

She stared awestruck when she found no one there. Jumping from her place on the bed, she stumbled across the room to switch on a tall, silver lamp. As the dim, yellowish light crept across the walls, it was apparent that she was alone. Her eyes darting in several directions, she realized that it was impossible for anyone to hide. From the little furniture that _did_ accent the room, were only small cabinets and chairs, not nearly large enough to veil a teenage girl. The space beneath the bed was much to narrow and surely Serena would have felt it if someone had tried to creep underneath her. From the looks of Vanessa, she was much too weak to use her power and even if she had been stronger, opposing forces would have seen to it that she didn't.

"Vanessa?" She called. There was only haunting silence. Serena stiffened a bit, chills creeping up her spine. Then just as she was about to run and find Stanton, she heard faint footfalls beneath her.

"Vanessa?" Then grabbing one of Stanton's black, leather coats, she threw open the door and dashed down a black marble staircase. When she had finally made it to the base, she ran out of the front door and into the freezing night wind. Puddles were scattered across the grimy roads and clouds were dark and menacing, evidence of an evanescent thunderstorm. She could make out a slender silhouette standing in the distance, drenched tresses pouring down her shoulders. A sodden blue T shirt pressed tightly around her bodice, her long slender legs, stretching out from underneath. Serena started to call out for her, but as if sensing her presence, she darted from the iron gate and sprinted off in another direction.

"Vanessa!" Serena screamed after her. Realizing that she would receive no response, she reluctantly stepped out into the eternal night. No stars speckled the ominous heavens, nor an iridescent moon. The only light shone from various fire lit lamps flickering in the darkness, their flames licking at the night wind. The buildings differed greatly in size, as some were grand and large brick structures, whereas others, like Stanton's, were small and minute, resembling many abandoned Los Angeles apartment buildings. Their only similarity is that they all donned the same dark malevolence and the foreshadowing of doom. But regardless of its wicked aura, masses of residents danced in its essence as if to celebrate the evil in their midst. People and other less distinguishable beings, no doubt regulators piled the streets in some sort of celebration. Many wore elegant, reserved clothing, whereas the younger crowd was more chic or stylish and looked as if they were ready to break loose at Planet Bang. Serena took on a crimson blush when she realized how out of place she must have looked in her ripped, leather jacket and green T, her hair pulled back in a lavender scrunchie. Then, considering the rest of the population, she didn't care as much. As she made her way down a crowded street, pushing past bunches of conversing people, a verbal chaos, a sudden flash of light struck the ground before her. She stumbled and tripped as she backed away. From it spilt oozing, clear discharge. She made a face as it formed into a puddle at her feet.

"Are you alright?" a voice queried from above her. "You look like you need some help". Serena gradually looked up to see a young girl, no more than eighteen, holding a hand out to her. The girl's raven black hair danced wildly behind her in the wind, forming a shadowy halo and giving her the appearance of a dark, yet stunning Goddess. But in spite of her beauty, Serena pulled herself from the ground without her assistance. "I'm fine". She tossed a few strands of her scarlet bangs back and gave the girl a dry smile.

"Not from what I just saw", the girl smirked, her nose crinkling to bring more attention to her septum ring. "You looked as though you never even heard of the Fusion".

"The what?" Serena turned to her, now interested. She leaned her head forward to retie her hair and nodded, provoking the girl to proceed.

"Are you serious?" The girl's eyes widened, laughter working its way through her tone. A few of the girl's friends were now staring at her, all dressed in multi- colored minis and tube tops, various piercings covering their faces and any other visible spots on their bodies.

Serena nodded, tossing the new ponytail around her shoulder. "Tell me".

The girl gave her a questioning look, but refrained from any more mockery as it was obvious that Serena wasn't in the mood for games. Folding her arms, she took on a more serious expression. "The Fusion. It's the synthesis of Nefandus with the outside world and one of the last steps to the triumph of our King, the Atrox".

One of the girls sniggered from behind them. "Where was _she _on orientation day?"

Serena ignored her. "Sythesis?" She didn't like the sound of this. "But what will happen once the two dimensions are combined?"

All of the girls began to cackle at once, a hideous cry. Shrill, deranged, and void of all positive emotion. "Don't you know?" The prettiest of the three started again, a mad glow in her cat- like yellow eyes. "With the daughters vanquished, their world is defenseless. The molecules here will crush it completely. The glitches you see here are only preparation for the Fusion".

A tiny gasp rose from Serena's throat and she could sense a bad taste arising in her mouth. No doubt the taste of fear. But she wouldn't panic. She glanced about the gloomy terrain. So the puddles on the ground weren't just the residue of a passing rain.

"Can it be stopped?" Serena asked and then immediately knew that she had made a mistake. The girl cocked eyebrow, suspicion twisting her features.

"Do you mean to defy the Atrox?"

Serena bit her tongue, afraid of what would come out. Eager to find Vanessa and entrust this newfound information, she simply nodded and turned the other way, hoping that they would dismiss her.

"Wait", one of the girls called, her black and purple hair billowing in the breeze. "Who are you?"

Serena stopped to ponder on the question as she wasn't very sure at the moment herself. Her purpose had been bruised and muddled, her former life abandoned. What was she but a fallen star? A tarnished dream? A lonely, forgotten child left to sit and tremble in the rain? She ventured into the depths of her soul in attempt to pull out who she truly was. Then turning to the girls, a forced smile on her lips she replied, "A Goddess, A Daughter of the Moon". And before they could recover from their shocked states, she walked off, clear, freezing liquid biting at her bare feet. She remembered something that Maggie had once told her.

_A Goddess is indestructible. _

_Through the thickest storm and the darkest shadow_

_She stands tall_

_Even when all hope seems lost, she is an eternal force_

_With the moon in her eyes _

_And the sun in her smile_

_She stands tall_


	5. Chapter Five

Serena pushed and prodded her way through mound of partygoers, her emerald green eyes darting about anxiously for any sign of Vanessa. She stumbled into yet another pool of clear, freezing liquid and put a hand to her forehead. Clenching her teeth at the chill that was now creeping its way upon her ankles, she wrapped her arms tightly around her bare shoulders, protecting herself from the cold. The unanswered questions in her mind created an agonizing frenzy, much like the chaos that she had encountered when attempting to explore Vanessa's thoughts. What exactly was the Fusion and when would it reach its full extent? Did Stanton know about this? Would he have enlightened her if he did? She groaned and pressing her back against a cold, stone apartment building, stared up into a dark oblivion, the glitches flashing across the sky like twinkling stars. Her eyelids soon became restless and suddenly rest didn't seem like such a bad idea. After all, she hadn't slept in days now and her body hadn't been restored to its full health. Closing her eyes, she began to drift off. That is until she caught a flicker of gold disappearing into a nearby alleyway.

"Vanessa", she croaked from her half sleep state. Completely alert now, she pushed herself from the building, across the crowded street and through the alleyway. She paid no mind to the numerous curses and angry scowls that she had received in doing so. All that mattered is that she reached Vanessa in time to uncover the cause for her strange behavior. She prayed that it was nothing serious. A person in Vanessa's state could bring more harm to herself than the Atrox could ever manage. Serena grimaced, suicide crossing her mind. No, she thought to herself. Vanessa wouldn't. She had too much optimism. Too much pride. Still Serena, bit her lip, her tongue ring clicking worriedly over her teeth. She remembered that gaunt, empty stare in Vanessa's usually bright eyes. She remembered the sacrifice. Would Vanessa go through with it without her? She swallowed hard. She wanted to do it, but she didn't want to do it alone. "Vanessa!" she called again, bewildered by the fear wavering throughout her voice. They were running out of time. She wished for Catty and hot tears stung her eyes. A scream arose from the distance and Serena glanced up, alarmed by the sudden cry in her wake. There standing before an awestruck Vanessa, moved a string of people, each of them chained to each other, as if tied to a prison line. Various teenage followers danced around them, laughing, taunting them, and dosing them with cans of paint and other less desirable substances. Serena averted her attentions to the living chain, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She watched as a young girl, no more than sixteen, sobbed freely, her cries piercing into the night to blend with a chorus of other ghastly screams. Serena flinched at the combination of screeching wails. Were they followers? Wrenching her attentions from the twisted orchestra, she saw a little boy weeping softly, strings of dry tears staining his pale features. His innocent eyes were full of pain and confusion, no doubt having been ripped away from his mother. Stumbling, he fell to the ground, clear liquid splashing up from the surface. At this he began to sob harder, unable to lift himself up. Serena's eyes widened, realizing that he would be trampled. Without haste, she ran towards the chain when cold, slender fingers took her by the shoulder. She immediately spun around in surprise. "Vanessa!" she gasped. "What are you-"

"Shhh", Vanessa put a finger to her lips and pointed back towards the line.

"But-" Serena silenced as she watched a young woman pulling the boy up from behind and whispering something softly into his ear. At this, the child's cries were immediately stifled and he continued to walk on, feebly, but unwavering. The woman winced as the shackles cut deeper into her skin, yet she still smiled down on the boy, determined not to show him fear or uncertainty, a mother's burden. Serena gave a half smile, both joyful and sorrowful as she fought back burning tears. No, they weren't followers. These were_ her_ people.

"I don't understand", Vanessa whispered as they both gazed on wistfully at the chain. "Why did they bring them here?"

Serena could sense the anger steaming in her sister's voice and felt it building in her own. "Slavery no doubt".

Vanessa scowled, her torn fingernails biting into her palms. "We have to stop them". There was an excruciatingly long pause at this before Serena finally broke the silence.

"There's only one way".

"I know", Vanessa stared dejectedly down at the wet, dirt foundation.

"So?"

"I will", she sighed. "If it means protecting them I will".

Serena nodded. "I feel the same way". They sat in silence for what seemed to be forever. Serena tilted her head after a while, realizing that she had forgotten her purpose in being there. "Where were you going?"

Vanessa gradually looked up from the ground, her azure eyes quivering with tears. "I heard him. He called me"

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"

She raised a hand to wipe her eyes with the back of her palm. "He-" She suddenly ceased in mid- sentence, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Serena turned to follow her expression, when a hand took her roughly by the mouth.

"Mmmph!" she struggled to scream, unable to spin around to face her attacker.

"Relax", a familiar voice whispered into her ear. "It's only me".

Recognition filling her eyes, she let her body fall limp. "Collin?" She wrenched from his grasp and spun around to see her older brother staring down on her. He nodded and without hesitation, she embraced him, long withheld tears flowing down her cheeks. "I thought you were…"

"I know", he whispered, his voice hoarse. He pulled away, obviously weakened by the strength of her grip. He had obviously endured his share of obstacles, judging from the various mars and bruises tarnishing his legs and arms. His jeans had been slashed and ripped as well as his black T. His person was lame and wilted, no doubt due to swollen tendons, and where hope and cocky humor had once shined, were red and tired pools of grief. "I escaped", he muttered and them motioned towards the human string in blatant disdain.

"I'm glad you did", she sighed, holding on tightly to his hand. Now that he was there, she would protect him to the best of her abilities. She wouldn't lose anyone else. She had lost too much already.

"Are you alright?" he asked, running a pale finger through her dark, scarlet curls.

She nodded. "Of course".

"I knew you'd be, kiddo". They both gave a painful bout of forced laughter at his attempt to rekindle their former life. Serena closed her eyes, more tears rising to the surface. It would never be the same.

"So", he started, his tone becoming more serious. "How's Jimena?"

Serena tensed, her throat tightening. _He didn't know_. Of course he didn't know. He wasn't there when… She trembled, helplessly struggling not to let her tears run free. Why was he doing this to her? _Why? Why? Why?_

"Serena…"

_Collin._

"Collin", she spoke, her voice wavering.

_She's dead._

"She's…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh…" he mumbled as if entranced. His eyes were gazing over the twinkling stars, but she doubted if that's what he truly saw there. _No._ He saw Jimena. He saw her laughing. Dancing. Giving him that annoyed look that he adored so much. At least he held fond memories of her. Each time Serena struggled to revive a recollection, she received cruel images of her best friend laid out, blood spilling upon the pavement. And there were those eyes. Those blank, empty eyes, staring into nothingness. They would never sparkle again.

"Collin", she put a hand to his shoulder. "I'm sorry". At this, he turned away from her, his arms folded. She sighed as he tried desperately to veil his emotions.

"I'm fine", he breathed, barely a whisper. She highly doubted that.

"Collin", she began, deciding to move on to more important matters. She would no longer dwell in the past. "Vanessa and me-"

"Vanessa?" Collin spun around to face her. "Where is she?"

Serena's eyebrows furrowed. Then, turning around, she realized that Vanessa had vanished. "Not again", she moaned.

"I'll take the right. You take the left".

"No", she spoke determined and unwavering. "You stay put. You're wanted, remember?"

"Serena-"

"Collin, please"

He paused. "You sure you'll be alright?"

She nodded. "Stay here", she warned and with that, she gave him a small hug despite his flinching and grimaces and hurried off towards the chain. The sound of tortured moans and wails tore at her ear drums once again and she couldn't help, but to curse at the headache it was giving her. She finally spotted Vanessa near the line. Serena's eyes widened when she realized that she was talking to someone.

"Vanessa", she called, but the golden haired goddess took no heed to her shouts and continued on. Serena, growing closer, could finally make out the person that she was talking to.

"Michael", she whispered in awe. No wonder she had disappeared.

"He was calling me", Vanessa smiled, tears in her eyes. Serena smiled back. Vanessa finally had some hope that she wasn't alone in the world.

"Vanessa?" Michael coughed, his eyes frightened and scared. His usually soft, dark tresses were in disarray over his head. A La Brea High football jersey hung limp on his body. "I-"

"Don't speak". Vanessa put a finger to his lips and turned desolately to Serena. "They've drained him".

"Drain?" Michael asked, confused.

"I missed you". Vanessa threw her arms around him, tears spilling from her large, blue eyes. "I missed you so much".

"Vanessa?" he muttered again, trembling at her touch.

"We have to get him loose", she pulled away and stared at Serena, determined.

"Right", she agreed. "But how?"

Vanessa didn't respond, too busy examining the shackles. She finally pointed to a symbol engraved into the iron steel, snakes curving about a large staff. "What does this mean?"

Serena cocked an eyebrow. She had seen the symbol before, no doubt scanning through Collin's numerous books of mythology and ancient runes. "I think it means magic oriented".

Vanessa frowned. "So we need to use magic to release him?"

"No", a voice came from behind them. "You just need a password".

"Collin", Serena scowled at him. "I thought I told you to stay put".

"What am I? Your dog?" He scowled. Serena just grinned at him, amazed at how he could even think of using humor under the circumstances. "Besides you looked like you needed some help", he countered, examining the mark. Then as if speaking in his native tongue, he casually parted his lips to say "Liberum". With that, the shackles fell from Michael's arms. Puzzled, he stumbled for a moment before slumping over Vanessa's shoulder.

"It's okay", she whispered into his ear, running her fingers through his tangled tresses.

"Vanessa", he breathed in the scent from her long, white T and rested his head against her bosom. Then, before they could make another move, Collin grabbed Serena by the arm.

"They're coming".

She looked up to see an angry mob of followers headed their way. "Come on". They all began to sprint across the muddy ground. Serena finally hit the side of a stone building, her breath ragged.

"We've got trouble", Collin murmured. She turned to see Vanessa struggling to support a wayward Michael.

"Vanessa", she called, but before she could run to her side, Collin took her by the shoulders.

"If you go out there, you'll be killed".

Serena wrenched from his grasp, but it was too late. She gaped as four followers: Kelly, two hardcore punker guys, and a tall brunette in a thigh high mini, approached them. The brunette kicked Vanessa from Michael's side, a viciously wicked smirk playing on her lips. "Another escapee?" She took Michael by the neck and pulled him to his feet. "How did you escape?"

"Put him down!" Vanessa threatened.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "And who are you? His mother?" They all seemed to think this was funny with the exception of the brunette who stepped forward to face Vanessa.

"The fallen goddess, I presume?"

Vanessa winced at this, but determined not to falter, she kept her eyes strong and challenging. "I haven't touched the ground _yet_"

The girl gave a chilling high- pitched giggle. "Cute".

"Don't hurt her".

They both slowly spun around to see Michael pulling himself from the ground. "Vanessa, run. You have no idea of what you're up against".

The followers snickered at his confusion.

"I do", Vanessa whispered, stepping towards him. "I-"

"Vanessa, you have to get out of here!"

Another giggle arose from behind them. "Why don't you listen to him, Vanessa?" Smirking, as if daring her to a challenge, she slipped a pale slender arm around Michael's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. At this Vanessa's eyes glowed red.

"Don't touch him!" She reached for the girl's arm, but apparently she was too fast. Instead the girl sent a searing blow across her face, sending her flying into a liquid pool.

"Vanessa", Michael yelled before turning to scowl at the girl. She only tilted her head and lifted a hand to beckon him. Narrowing his dark eyes, he ran at her, his fists, his only defense.

"Michael, no!" Vanessa called from her place upon the ground, but it was too late. Serena stared in terror as a thread of dim light pierced through his chest. Stumbling back, he fell to the ground beside Vanessa. She immediately cradled his head in her lap and attempted to revive him. The followers simply laughed, a mirthless sound, and walked off in the other direction.

"Stuck up bitch", Kelly spat at Vanessa as they vanished into the distance.

"That's like the hundredth one today", one of the guys laughed, tossing a long, blue ponytail over his shoulders.

Serena scowled in disbelief and disgust. How was it possible to poke fun at death and misery?

Vanessa leaned down to plant a kiss upon Michael's forehead, blonde wisps falling over her distressed eyes. "Michael, please".

"Vanessa?" He choked out her name, a few speckles of blood dotting his lips.

She started to sob as a pool of looming red mingled with the clear liquid, creating the appearance of rose colored crystal. Holding him tighter, she bowed her head in prayer. "Alma mater dirige nos. Alma mater dirige nos".

Serena trembled at her feeble attempts. _Been there. Done that. _She watched as Vanessa's tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the dying Michael. But this was no fairytale. Regardless of heartfelt tears and soul shattering cries, things would remain the same and Michael would be just another victim to fate's cruel scheme.

"Michael, please", Vanessa sobbed, rocking him back and forth. "Don't leave me".

"I'm sorry", he whispered frailly, his eyes growing bleaker each moment passed. "I only meant to protect you".

She gave him a warm, yet trembling smile. "And you did"

He gave a weak grin in return. "Did I?"

She nodded, unable to suffice her whimpers. He raised a shaking hand up to brush her hair and she took hold of it gently to steady him.

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time"

"Don't say that"

"Even if it was like this"

"Michael"

"I'll love you forever", he gently took a tear from her cheek with his fingertip and kissed it. "I want you to have this". He motioned to an amber Native American medallion hanging around his neck.

"Michael, I can't"

"Vanessa-"

"It's yours"

"It's ours". He took it and tenderly placed it around her neck. Then groaning, he took his spot back upon her lap. "I love you".

"Michael, wait"

He clutched her hand tightly. "Promise me. Forever".

"Michael". She was sobbing now.

"Promise me"

"Forever", she whispered, and with that, his grip loosened, his eyelids closed.

"No" Vanessa's cries ricocheted throughout the night, ascending over the tortured chorus or the malicious glee of the Atrox. It slit through the darkness, halting every shadow dead in its tracks. For this was what true suffering was, and not even the darkest shadow could shroud it.

Collin turned to Serena, his eyes so emotional, that it almost hurt her to stare directly into them. "Is this how _she_ went?"

Serena stared out at Michael spread upon the muddy ground, swimming in his own blood. She moaned as flashbacks surged through her like bolts of electricity, each one more powerful than the last. "Something like that", she choked through tears.

"Serena". He was trembling now, tears rimming his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and he fell into hers, deeps cries arising from his throat. Serena wept even harder. She had never seen her older brother cry before. Even when their mother had left them, he still remained strong and unwavering. And now here he was sobbing like a baby. She gave him a half smile as a lifetime's animosity and remorse poured out onto her shoulder. She lifted a quivering hand and patted him on the back as he had comforted her so many times before.

_Don't worry, kiddo, We'll be okay._ More tears burned her eyes at the memory, but this time for a different reason.

"We'll be okay", she whispered into his ear.

He looked up.

_Are you sure?_

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Mmm hmm".

And then facing the right, they turned just in time to see Vanessa praying over Michael's dead body as his soul rose to the sparking heavens to discover a peace that he had never found there on Earth.


	6. Interlude

_Interlude_

(I've never written an interlude before! Coolness! I know it is kind of dark but bare with me here. I'm going through some serious depression right now. Oh, and Stanton is kind of super mean to Serena in this, but it's for a reason so DON'T FLAME ME!)

* * *

Serena sat opposite from Stanton, her back perched against the shadowy walls. Her knees were clutched tightly to her chest, dampness clinging to her eyes where tears had streamed until she was incapable of crying any longer. It was a dull, dark morning now, as was every morning in Nefandus, but the episode of the night before still remained freshly scorched in her soul. She held her knees even closer. It seemed that as the days progressed, life became more difficult. By the time that all of this was over, she wasn't sure if she would have any strength left to go on. She averted her eyes sideways without craning her neck to catch Stanton staring at her intently. Disheveled blonde hair fell over his azure eyes, wild and un- groomed. He sat on the bed, his arms resting on his legs as he stared down to peer at her.

"Will you stop that?" she breathed, hardly a whisper. "It's suffocating".

He nodded and reluctantly transfixed his attentions to a painting across the room. She had only told him this fifty times, but he refused to listen, triggering her annoyance. They sat in an agonizing silence for a while longer. Taking a deep breath, she decided to ask him the question that had been eating at the back of her mind since the moment she had returned

"Where did they take them?" she inquired. After Michael had died, regulators had come to claim his body and an opposing Vanessa went with them.

"I'm not sure"

"Is Vanessa alright?"

A long pause. "Not sure".

"You're not sure about a damn thing_ are_ you?"

He turned to give her a cynical scowl. "Serena, if I knew, believe me, I would tell you".

"You didn't tell me about the fusion".

He froze at this and then winced a bit as if taken back. "I didn't have the time-"

"Neither do _we_, Stanton", she stood from her spot on the ground to face him. "Neither do we. If I can't find Vanessa in time…" She trailed off, unable to finish.

"You know what I don't understand?" he asked, pulling up from the mattress. "I don't understand how you can be so sure. Do you even know what you're getting yourselves into?"

"We're trying to save the world".

"Save the world?" Despite the sorrowful look in his eyes, he cackled, mirthless and void of emotion. She took a step back, surprised at the sudden cruelty in his laughter. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Serena crossed her arms nervously. "A Goddess. A daughter of the moon"

He snarled. "You don't sound so sure"

"Stanton", she scolded. "Why are you saying this? Why are you _doing_ this to me?"

"Because", he started. "You're not Batman or Superwoman. You don't live in a fantasy world where good is good and bad is bad. Where evil falls and you are forever triumphant". He took her arm to reveal a long, red wound she had developed while cutting through the thrashing crowds. "You're flesh and blood. You laugh. Cry. You bleed".

"Stanton, you're scaring me".

"Think about it, Serena. Alright, so you grab a knife. A gun. Whatever. You off yourselves. Then what?"

Her breath caught in her chest. She had never stopped to think about what would happen _after_ she made the sacrifice.

"Will Selene just magically transport her daughters down to Earth? Oh, wait. That's right. The Atrox is manipulating her powers".

"Stanton…"

"And suppose she _did _manage. I guess they'll just suddenly appear and kick the Cincti's ass. I mean you were one hell of a fast learner, right?"

Serena flinched at his sarcasm.

"But on second thought, they're probably all chained up somewhere".

"Stop!" she roared, pressing her palms against her ears.

"It's not as if they'd have a mentor anyway".

Serena dropped her arms to her sides to stare at him in utter disbelief. "How could you?"

"Face it, Serena. Jimena's gone".

"Stanton"

"She's dead".

"No"

"I need you to be strong".

"Stop!"

"For you"

"No!"

"And me"

"Stop!"

"Because we don't _have_ anyone else".

"God!"

"We're alone now"

"Shut up!" she roared, heaving the cologne bottle she had bought for him across the room. She trembled as it shattered over the walls and reverberated through out the atmosphere. "Just stop it! STOP IT!"

Regardless of her wild outburst, Stanton remained unfazed. He only stared at her remorsefully.

"Fine", he whispered, his tone bitter. "You can play fairy tale if you want. The daughters sacrifice themselves to make way for the Atrox's rule in order to protect the greater good. Only to discover that there was none. But it'll be too late. How fitting". He stared down wistfully at a whimpering Serena. "The perfect end for the "perfect" beginning".

Serena nodded, strangely understanding where he was coming from. She looked up, her teary eyes determined. "There won't be a beginning".

* * *

Er… okay, I was in some kind of mood when I wrote this. I was in detention for some crazy shit and I was in the "don't fuck with me" mood. Plus I'm depressed so… yeah. I hardly understand this stuff myself… but I didn't spend detention writing away for nothing. So er… DEAL! Lol O.o I'll have something better next time. 


	7. SORRY!

Authors note: Okay, I'm sorry. I can no longer continue this because Lynne stole my idea JKJKJKJK LOL Dont hate me... But I am giving this story up unless I have a HUGE change of heart. Its no longer original as it is basically what is going on in the series right now. Sorry if I ruined it for anyone that hasnt read the SOTD books. If anyone wantsto take this story they can have it. But for now it just sits here and gathers dust (sniff) Sorry! Laterz!


End file.
